Natural gas powered engines are used pervasively for various applications and are particularly used in association with gas compression and electric power generation. Many of these engines are generally smaller type engines typically in the range of 200 HP to 800 HP. These existing engines have certain disadvantages including relatively high exhaust emissions which typically contain nitrogen oxides also known as NOx. In many jurisdictions, regulations place an upper limit on the nitrogen oxide emissions; hence the engines require technology to limit and control these emissions. These engines often are turbo charged and waste gates used with the turbo charger on such engines are typically controlled only by the turbo charger compressor pressure and therefore serve only to limit the maximum turbo charger pressure output. The costs of operation of these engines together with the cost of existing control systems are relatively high. It would be advantageous to provide a control system for less cost and which control system would increase engine efficiency, reduce nitrogen oxides emissions and reduce engine exhaust temperatures by providing increased or otherwise appropriately controlled air with the fuel for increased efficiency in combustion.
The replacement of the existing control systems on natural gas engines is difficult. It would further be advantageous to install an improved control system on existing engines relatively inexpensively in addition to supplying such a control system on OEM engines.